You Belong With Me
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: Jimmy may be dating Betty, but Cindy can't help but think that perhaps he belongs with her. And after some situations, he might see that to. Based on the song by Taylor Swift. One-shot


**You Belong With ME**

**One-shot based upon: "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Sadly.**

**-------**

She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her Calculus homework before her. But the more she tried to concentrate, the louder the noise in the room got. Desperately, she glared over at her study buddy. Jimmy sighed and held up his finger, trying to silence her. She groaned in frustration as she listened to his phone conversation.

"Betty, look," He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, yes, I KNOW, but-"He fell silent as his girlfriend yelled at him, Cindy could hear it all the way over where she was. "It was a joke. I didn't mean anything by it. Honest!"

Cindy shook her head as she finished writing down the equation. There were several more moments of one-sided yelling before she heard the phone click shut. She looked up to see Jimmy walking towards her, a defeated look on his face. With a clumsy flop, he placed himself beside her. "Cin, why do relationships have to be so difficult?"

She sighed and reached over to the iPod dock beside her. "I don't know Jimmy." She murmmed as she flipped through her songs. What she wanted to tell him was that perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult he dated anyone but Betty. But she busied herself with the music, and bit her lip hard, to keep from saying anything. Finally, she landed on Paramore's "Misery Business" and, satisfied, kept it there. That's when she heard Jimmy give a snort.

"What?" She snapped.

He shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that, well, Betty hates Paramore."

She just stared at him. So Betty hated Paramore. So what? She loved them and Betty wasn't here. "And the point of you telling me that was..?"

He sighed. "Never mind. Shall we get back to Calculus?"

She rolled her eyes, but nodded. However, that familiar feeling of jealousy welled up inside of her. Angrily, she wrote on her paper so hard that it promptly tore in half. Now annoyed, she crumpled it into a ball and through it, hard, into the trash can in the wall. The minute it landed in the basket however, she was aware of Jimmy's eyes on her."What?" She inquired.

But he just shook his head, a faint smile on his lips."Nothing." He quickly amended before turning back to his homework. They were silent for a moment, before she noticed his narrowed eyes and brow furrowed in concentration.

"What are you working on?" She asked.

He sighed. "English. I have to answer these stupid questions about my life." He tossed her the worksheet, which she quickly scanned. "I mean, honestly, the toughest time in my life? I don't know!"

"When your grandma died." She whispered, handing him back the paper.

He took it in silence, staring at the wall. "Yeah," he finally whispered back, just as soft. "That'd probably be it, huh?"

"You were a wreck." She confirmed. "I've never seen you like that."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Trust me. That wasn't a feeling that I liked." He turned and gave her a small smile. "But it helped that you were there."

She smiled and lightly hit his arm. "You're just saying that so you can keep putting off your homework."

"Well, I don't exactly see you working vigorously on yours." He commented with a smirk.

She giggled before turning back to her Calc. Once she was sure that he was engrossed in his English, she gave herself over to her thoughts. Inwardly she sighed. 'I doubt Betty could have answered that.' She thought to herself. 'Where was Betty when Jimmy called to tell her that his grandma died? At the mall. She refused to have anything to do with it. Who sat with him for four hours comforting him? Who sat next to him at the funeral? And who was the one that helped the Neutrons accept meals and write the thank-you notes? Me, me, and me.' She glanced over at him and sighed. 'Why can't you see that you belong with me?'

---

"Well?" He inquired as they walked home the next day. "What'd you get on your Calc test?"

She shook her head. "Does it matter?"

He chuckled. "Course it does. You didn't beat me, did you?"

She shrugged and walked faster. "Maybe. You'll never know."

"Oh, won't I?" His voice came from behind her. The next she knew, he had her in his arms, and several inches above the ground. Pinning her arms to her side with one of his hands, he used the other to reach into her backpack.

"Neutron!" She squealed. "Stop it! Let me go!" But there really was no point in arguing anymore. He already had her Calculus folder out and had plopped himself onto a near-by bench to search for the desired worksheet. Pulling it out of his bag, he frowned slightly.

"Only a 99%?" He teased her. "Tsk, tsk, Cindy. I got a 100%."

She rolled her eyes. "Well sorry. If I'm not a genius like some people."

He smiled. "Well, ya know Cindy…" But right at that moment there was a honking behind them and both of them turned around. Jimmy smiled and Cindy frowned at the approach of the silver Mercedes-Benz.

"Jimmy!" Betty squealed as she pulled over to the curb. "There you are baby! I've been looking for you. Come on! I'll give you a ride home."

"Um," he said, looking back from Cindy to Betty. "Well, actually, Cindy and I were-"

"You know I'd love to give Cindy a ride as well," Betty said snarkily, "But there is only room for one."  
Jimmy shifted his backpack on his shoulders. "You don't mind, do you Cindy?"

That sinking feeling rose inside of her again. "No, I… no, that's okay."

He smiled. "Okay then. See you later." She nodded and waved her hand in a partial wave as he got into the car. Betty rolled her eyes at her before speeding away, leaving Cindy behind in a cloud of dust and fuel exhaust.

Coughing, she sat there for several more minutes alone. When the air cleared, she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, but it didn't really help. She placed her head in her hands and stared down the street where they had disappeared. Sighing, she said aloud to no one in particular "What are you doing with a girl like that?"

---

Friday night found Cindy wrapped in her favorite blanket, popcorn next to her on the couch, watching old reruns of "That '70's Show". But even the crazy antics of Hyde, Kelso, Eric, and Fez could distract her tonight. She glanced over at the clock which blared the time of 11:13. How pathetic was she? It was Friday night and she didn't have any plans. She supposed that it wasn't completely her fault. Libby & Sheen were out on a date; Carl was at a llama convention, and Jimmy and Betty, well, they were probably at some popular party or something. And anywhere Betty was Cindy did not want to be.

A sudden lack of light illuminating from the television reminded her that she needed to get up and change the disk. As she got up to do so however, the doorbell rang and there was constant pounding at the door.

"Coming, coming!" She shouted as she gathered her blanket around her to get to the door. Grumbling to herself, she swung open the door. Who stood on the other side surprised her greatly. Jimmy was standing there, his eyes slightly red.

"Um…hey." He finally managed to stutter out after a long and awkward pause.

"Hey." She said back as she gathered the blanket around her tighter. "Um, aren't you supposed to be with Betty at some popular people's party or something like that?"

He gave a low chuckle, but it sounded weak. "Nah, I left early." But the way he said it made it sound like something else had caused him to do so. "And Libby mentioned earlier that you weren't doing anything tonight, so I thought that maybe we could just, you know, hang?"

"Yeah." Cindy stuttered, losing her cool momentarily. "I'm just watching old "That '70's Show" reruns, but we can do something else-"

Jimmy smiled. "No, that sounds fine." He assured her as they walked back into the living room.

Cindy changed the disks and settled herself next to him on the couch. They watched in silent for awhile before Jimmy spoke. "Cindy, do you remember when you told me that you thought Betty was interested in Ted Norman?"

Cindy shifted herself on the couch, bracing herself for what she was pretty sure was yet to come. "Yeah, I briefly recall."

Jimmy sighed and rested his head against the back of the sofa. "Well, you were right."

Suddenly, the condition in which Jimmy appeared at her doorstep made absolute sense. She waivered, slightly unsure of what to do before putting her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry." She hesitated before continuing. "Is that why you showed up here tonight?"

He nodded. "I appeared at the party earlier then what I had promised her. I was wondering around the party looking for her. She wouldn't answer my texts or phone calls. Finally, I found her in one of the bedrooms. She and Ted were…making out on the bed. When I said her name, she told me that she was breaking up with me and to get lost." When he took a breath in after he was done, it was unsteady.

She sat in silence, stunned. She knew that Betty was evil, but honestly? This was just beyond all jerk moves that that black-haired witch could have pulled.

"So," Jimmy continued. "I left. I didn't want to go home, and I remembered that you had said that you didn't have any plans for tonight and the lights were on, and you are very good at cheering me up."

"Glad that I can help." Cindy mused.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "You do help me." He mummered. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. Both of them started to lean in, but before anything could happen, there was a ringing.

They pulled back. Jimmy pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled at her apologetically. He glanced down at his new text message and sighed.

"What?" Cindy inquired.

"Betty wants to know if I'm still taking her to prom tomorrow."

Cindy grinded her teeth. After all that slut had put him though she still wanted a favor like that? "What are you going to tell her?"

Jimmy took a deep breath. "I know what you're thinking Cindy, but I did promise."

"She cheated on you and then broke up with you!"

"I _know_." He shook his head. "But, I'm not as cruel as she is. And she only needs me for the prom march anyway."

"But-"

"And I already bought my tux, so…" He paused to send his response. "I'm going." He turned to her. "Are you going?"

She stared at him. He almost kissed her, decided to go to prom anyway with the woman who betrayed him, and now he wanted to know if she was going? What the heck? She didn't say any of this, however. She simply shook her head and replied "No."

"Oh." He paused. "I wish you were." He sighed and stretched before saying. "Well I should be probably be going. Thanks for everything."

"Yeah," she said softly. "No problem."

---

The following night, Cindy was sitting at seat under her window watching across the street. She watched as Jimmy waved goodbye to his family and hopped into the window. As she watched it drive off, she formulated a plan in her head. Getting up, she made her way across her room to her closet. She leafed through her closet until she reached the back. She reached for the light green material and pulled it out. She laid it out on her bed and went to fetch her hair curler.

She walked awkwardly along the side of the gym. She couldn't help but wonder how she had thought that this was possibly a good idea. What if it didn't work? However, someone shouting her name caused her to stop and turn around.

"Cindy!" It was Libby. Her best friend ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh my gosh girl! You look wonderful!"

Cindy flushed. "Thanks Libs. Um, have you seen Jimmy?"

Knowing entered her best friend's eyes. "Yeah, he's sitting over at the table with Carl. Good thing you showed up girl. He's been doing nothing but moping ever since the Grand March got over."

"You mean after Betty ditched him." Cindy said bitterly.

Libby sighed, but nodded. "Yeah. So why don't you go grab him for a dance, huh?"

The blonde grinned. "Sounds good." She made her way through the crowd until she reached the table where Jimmy was sitting. She paused before saying, "Hey."

Jimmy paused before looking up at her. As he looked at her, his face broke into a smile. "Hey yourself. I thought you weren't coming."

She flushed and shrugged. "Well, you know, I figured that you might need a dance partner."

He chuckled. "Well, that was considerate of you. But do you know what I need more?"

"What?"

"A date."

Her eyebrows rose at that one. But then she smiled. "If you're asking, I'd love to."

He rose and held out his hand. "Then shall we dance?" She nodded and he led her out onto the dance floor. But before they reached it, Betty stopped them.

"Jimmy, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Did Ted leave already?"

Betty glared at him. "Look Neutron, if you don't want to dance with me-"

"I don't." He said simply, gesturing towards Cindy. "I already have my dance partner." And with that he pulled her onto the dance floor and into his arms.

"I can't believe you were ever with her." Cindy wondered aloud.

Jimmy sighed and rested his head upon hers. "I know." He mummered. "I don't know what ever possessed me to date her."

Cindy shrugged. "You don't belong with her anyway."

She felt him smile against her hair. "Oh, really?"

"Really." She took a very deep breath. "No. You belong with me."

His body became very still. She paused; worried that she had crossed the line. But then he moved away from her slightly and putting his fingers underneath her chin, forced her to meet his eyes. She looked at him worriedly but he smiled.

"Yes. I agree." He whispered before kissing her. "You do belong with me."

**-----**

**Have to admit, this is my favorite one-shot of all. Probably because I used the song a little more subtly. :) Jimmy might have been a little OOC, but you never know...who knows how he'd react in a serious relationship? *shrugs* Oh well. As always, R&R!! ---Lissie**


End file.
